Una elegida de mal caracter
by SkuAg
Summary: Una nueva elegida, amiga de Cody, muy molesta, y un nuevo kaiser... como se los relaciona? *1 capítulo*
1. Default Chapter

Una elegida de al carácter

Cap. I: La elegida vanidosa

Corría por un campo de flores, era un hermoso lugar, para ser cierto. No sabia de donde era, ni donde estaba. No le importaba. Solo, corría. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba frente a un hermoso lago. 

- _Como llegue aquí? –_se pregunto deteniéndose un momento. 

Era curioso. Había llegado a una lago. El sol reflejándose en el, las coloridas flores  alrededor, las montañas al norte... sin duda el lugar era hermoso. Hubiera deseado quedar ahí para toda la vida, pero no sabía donde estaba.  

Entonces, la vio. Cerca de el, a su derecha, había una hermosa niña. Seguramente, de su edad. 

- _Hola Cody -_saludo, mientras sonreía.

Quedo atónito. Si ella era hermosa, su voz era mucho mas linda. 

- _Ho.Hola!- _murmuro, sintiendo que enrojecía- _como sabes mi nombre? _

Ella sonrió. Se acerco un paso y dijo: 

- _Digamos que solo lo se. _

Se alejo. Con ella, se iban el lago, el sol, las flores, las montañas, todo la seguía. 

- _Espera!- _grito- _¡ni si quiera se tu nombre! _

- _Me encontraras, solo, búscame_

- _Ti, ti, ti ti_

Se despertó sobresaltado. "Maldito despertador" murmuro, mientras se vestía para ir a la escuela. 

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una escena muy familiar: Su madre cocinando galletas

- _Hola Cody_

- _Hola mamá... ¿para que estas haciendo galletas?   _

- _Me dijiste que tenias un picnic hoy_

- _Si... lo había olvidado_

Tomo su desayuno a las apuradas y salió rumbo a la escuela. Ese día empezaría el 6° grado. Todavía pensaba en su sueño. "_Me encontraras, solo búscame"_. No lograba sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza. 

- _Olvídala- _murmuro cuando estaba a pocos pasos de la escuela

- _¿Olvidar a quien? _– pregunto una voz conocida, a su espalda

- _Sora! _

- _Hola Cody! ¿A quien debes olvidar? _

- _A nadie_

- _Vamos Cody... te escuche_

- _Solo fue un sueño... pero... ¿cómo es que Matt no esta contigo? _

- _¿Matt? ¿Qué debería hacer el conmigo? _

- _Eh... no, nada_

- _Aquí te quedas. Adiós! _

- _Adiós Sora!... ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de que aun te ama?-_ murmuro, mientras se alejaba. __

Entro a la escuela y se dirigió a su nuevo curso. Ocupo un asiento con los costados vacíos.

Poco a poco, el aula se fue llenando, hasta que llego el profesor. 

- _Hoy tendremos una alumna nueva- _dijo, con su voz gruesa- _pasa por favor. _

Cody se llevo una gran sorpresa. Era la chica de su sueño. 

- _Su nombre es Miyuki Midori. Puedes sentarte junto a Hida._

Al llegar, sonrió a Cody. Era la misma sonrisa de la chica de su sueño. 

En el descanso descubrió que la chica no era lo que el esperaba, se parecía a Mimi. Egoísta, agrandada, creída y vanidosa. Esto lo desilusiono mucho, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era tan dura con el. 

Vivían en el mismo edificio, lo que causo que al llegar quedaran un rato hablando. 

- _Llegas tarde- _dijo su madre- _tus amigos ya están aquí... ¿Irán al digimundo? _

- _Si mama... ¿quién te lo dijo? _

- _Solo lo supuse. _

Se apresuro a ir a su habitación. Ken, Kari, Yolei, TK y Davis ya estaban allí.

- _Llegas tarde- _dijo Davis

- _Lo siento... se me hizo tarde- _se disculpo

- _Esta bien-_ lo disculpo Kari- _a nosotros también nos pasa_

- _Ahora vamos- _dijo TK, que parecía ser el mas impaciente (raro en el)

- _Puerta al digimundo, ábrete! Niños elegidos, vamos! – _grito Yolei. Acto seguido, estaban en una parte del digimundo a la que nunca habían    

- _¿Dónde_ _estamos?- _pregunto Ken

- _No lo se...- _empezó Davis, pero se detuvo al ver como Cody empezaba a correr

- _¡Cody!- _grito Armadillomon

El no les hizo caso y siguió. Ese era el mismo lugar de su sueño. Llego hasta el lago. Todo era igual. Giro a su derecha y... la vio. Miyuki estaba ahí. 

- _¿Miyuki?- _pregunto__

Ella giro a verlo. 

- _¡Cody!... ¿cómo es que estas aquí?_

- _Eso mismo me pregunto yo_

- _Pero... solo una clase de personas pueden entrar aquí. _

- _Ya lo se... los elegidos. ¿Por qué estas aquí?_

- _Yo SOY una elegida. _

- _¡¿Es eso cierto?!- _pregunto TK, que acababa de llegar

- _Si... ¿tu también Cody?_

- _Todos nosotros_

- _Vaya... no pensé que habría tantos_

- _Esto no es nada- _dijo Yolei_- somos 12. Y hay mas en todo el mundo_

- _Ya se que hay mas en todo el mundo, niña! _

- _¡¿NIÑA?! ¡TE PASO EN EDAD! _

- _Es cierto- dijo Cody- te lleva 3 años_

- _Eso se nota, Cody. Pero por su forma de ser, vestir, actuar, etc. cualquiera diría que yo le llevo 3 años, además de que su carácter no es tan fuerte como debería serlo a su edad, y por un montón de cosas más parece una chiquilina de esas. _

- _¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! _

- _Hasta se nota en tu Hawkmon. No pareces que le hayas dado mucha atención. Se ve muy débil. _

- _¡¿PUES MUÉSTRAME TU DIGIMON ENTONCES?! _

- _Esta bien- chasqueo los dedos y apareció un Armadillomon- aquí lo tienes_

- _¡Es un Armadillomon! – grito Cody_

- _Como pueden ver, mi Armadillomon es mas grande que los demás. Eso se debe al buen entrenamiento que le he dado. El tuyo no esta mal Cody, pero le falta para ser como el mío. Esos Patamon y Gatomon no te superan a ti, Cody, son fuertes, pero eso se debe sobre todo a que son Digimons sagrados. Y esos Worrmon y V-mon... no me hagan reír._

Por supuesto que todos los digielegidos le habían agarrado rabia, pero Yolei sobre todo. 

- ¡¿Y CUAL ES EL EMBLEMA QUE TIENES?! ¡¿EL ODIO TAL VEZ?! 

- _Discúlpame, pero eso_ _tal vez te toque a ti... tienes el amor y la pureza, no creo que te los merezcas. Mi emblema, no te importa. _

- _¿Cómo sabes que esos son mis emblemas?_

- _Ah...es que... yo... eso no te incumbe, Yolei_

- _Y como sabes mi nombre?_

- _Ya te lo he dicho, no te incumbe. Mejor me voy, veo que no hay buena compañía por aquí. Adiós Cody! _

- _¡Espera! ¿Qué haces aquí?_

- _Había venido a entrenar. Pero... lo haré otro día. _

- _Que niña mas odiosa!- _grito Kari, después de que esta se haya ido

- _Por lo menos dijo algo bueno de tu Gatomon, nunca le perdonare lo que dijo de V-mon! _

- _Es insoportable! Te vengare Worrmon. _

- _¿Se fijaron en el signo de su remera?- _pregunto TK

- _Si- _contesto rápidamente Ken_- era el de la bondad, pero dudo que le corresponda. Solo debe desear tenerlo. _

- _¿De donde la conoces Cody?_

- _De la escuela... empezó hoy. _

- _Tenemos que mantenerla vigilada. Me resulta sospechosa...- _TK empezó a hablar, pero no termino, por que un Monochromon apareció tras ellos. 

- _¿Monochromon?_

- _¡¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?! _

Sobre Monochromon había una persona, pero como tenia la cara tapada, no se veía quien era. Tenia un Armadillomon (bastante grande) junto a ella, que empezó a atacarlos. Continuara... Notas: Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de "Una elegida de mal carácter" tendrá continuaciones. Por qué hacer un fic que tenga a Cody como protagonista? No me pregunten. El no es de mis preferidos (aunque me gusta mucho), un día se me ocurrió esta historia y... la escribí ^^. Algunos capítulos los dedicaré de lleno al Sorato ya que decidí que todos mis fics de digimon no importa que traten tendrán mucho Sorato. Ah, por lo del Armadillomon entrenado, no intente mezclar a Pokemon con esto, ni nada, es solo que siempre pensé que si los elegidos "entrenaran" a sus digimons, las batallas serían más fáciles y no tendría que haber una nueva digievolución en cada una, como suelen hacer y lo vuelve una serie algo repetitiva.  C, C & C a galantini@caserosdigital.com.ar . 


	2. 2° capítulo

Una elegida de mal carácter

2- Solo una reunión

- _Ese Armadillomon...- _dijo TK a Cody mientras se alejaban de los ataques- _¿te has dado cuenta? Debe ser el de esa chica, al parecer es una nueva enemiga..._

- _Habrá que acabar con ella rápido, estoy seguro de que querrá causar destrozos. _

- _¡Es demasiado fuerte!- _gritó Kari, dirigiéndose a ellos- _no vamos a poder, es mejor que nos vayamos y hablemos con los demás, de seguro sabrán que hacer. _

- _De acuerdo.- _dijeron los demás, introduciéndose por un televisor y volviendo al mundo real.__

Unas horas después, en la casa de Hikari estaban todos los elegidos, a excepción de Sora que aún no llegaba y de Mimi que estaba en los Estados Unidos. 

- _Siento llegar tarde- _dijo Sora mientras entraba- _es que esta con... ocupada. _

- _¿Con quien?- _pregunto Yolei, dándose cuenta de que Sora ocultaba algo.

- _Con... mi computadora. Ya saben, me gusta creer que las cosas tienen vida..._

- _Si, claro Sora- _dijo Matt- _y yo estaba con el refri_

- _¿De verdad? ¡Ven! ¡No soy la única que habla con cosas! Ahora, ¿para que vinimos?_

- _Sora...- _dijo Ken- _somos tus amigos, puedes contarnos con quien estuviste. _

- _¡Ya se los dije! De todas formas, eso no importa ahora. No tengo mucho tiempo, debo volver con... la computadora. _

- _^_^'_

- _Como digas Sora. Salúdala de mi parte- _dijo TK- _los llamamos por que hay un problema._

- _¿Qué sucede?- _pregunto Joe, prestando atención por primera vez. 

- _Hay un nuevo enemigo- _dijo Cody- _parece peligroso, pero creemos saber quien es. _

- _¿Quién?- _pregunto Tai

- _Una compañera mía. Se llama Miyuki Midori. También es una elegida, creeos que tiene el emblema de la bondad. Tiene un Armadillomon bastante grande, dice que es por que lo "entrena". Cuando ella se fue, apareció la nueva enemiga /es una mujer/ con un Armadillomon igual que el de ella._

- _Lo que más nos hace dudar de ella, es que es que es agrandada, vanidosa, y odiosa. Se cree la mejor, y se da el lujo de andar molestando a nuestros digimons. –_dijo Kari. 

- _¿Esa no es la chica con la que soñaste?- _pregunto Sora.

- _¿Cómo sabes lo del sueño de Cody?- _preguntó Ken.

- _El me lo dijo. _

- _Si, es la misma. Es bastante raro, pero..._

- _No es tan raro.- _dijo Matt.-_ un día soñé con un ángel y al otro día vi por primera vez a Sora._

Todos rieron menos Sora, que quedó más roja que un tomate.

- _Fue una broma- _siguió Matt- _pero a veces los sueños son predicciones..._

- _Bueno, ¿necesitarán ayuda?- _preguntó Izzi

- _Creemos que si- _dijo Miyako- _es bastante fuerte. _

- _Si no les importa- _hablo Sora, que había estado en silencio un buen rato- _debo irme. Tengo que volver con mi n... computadora._

- _¿Con mi "n"?_- preguntó Ken. 

- _No, con mi computadora- _corrigió ella- _es que... lo... la extraño. _

- _¿lo?- _preguntó Koushiro.

- _La- _nuevamente corrigió Sora. 

Tai, Matt, Izzi y Ken se miraron extrañados. Conocían muy bien a la pelirroja como para no darse cuenta de que algo le ocurría. 

- _Esta bien- _dijo Hikari- _¿les parece si dentro de dos días vamos al digimundo? _

- _Si- _dijo Joe- _pero inviten a Miyuki. Veremos si de verdad es ella...- _todas las miradas se dirigieron a Iori.

- _Yo me encargo- _finalizó el__

_Continuara..._

Notas: ¿Qué tal va? ¿Les gusta? ¿Eh? Me acaba de decir Bunny (una de las locas que está siempre en casa)

Bunny: ¡Yo no soy ninguna loca! ¡Ys lo es!

Ys: ¡No es cierto! Todos sabemos que sos una loca. 

Bla, bla bla. Bueno, como decía. Me acababa de decir Bunny que siempre que tengo que inventar un personaje, su nombre empieza con M. Me ha pasado en muchos fan fics. Así que la próxima vez en que un personaje empiece con M, no se sorprendan. 

R/R!!!!! 


End file.
